


time to love

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: tumblr ask: could you describe marinette falling in love with chat noir?





	time to love

**Author's Note:**

> haha i'm tired guess who had 4 hrs of sleep last night yes ma it's me

Marinette remembers the first time she knew she was in love with Chat Noir. Complete, utter, blissful, _love_. The kind that made her heart start up again and made her let out little sighs of love whenever found his way into her thoughts. That made her pick up her pen and start doodling his face everywhere she could get her hands on, always taking the time out to detail the small parts of his suit only she would know.

Marinette remembers the day like it was yesterday, a film that went on a never-ending loop enough times she could recall even the most minuscule of details.

It had been during a night in together, a night away from the stress of the world and the only thing running through her mind were ways to drive Chat into madness. This time, her choice of attack was tickling, something he could never fight off well. A quick flutter of her hands up and down his stomach, poking spots that only someone who spent so much time by his side knew, places that made him jump and laugh, hands coming up to try and stop her.

It was no use though. Marinette knew Chat better than anyone else, and with every attempt he made to stop her was another attempt that failed, more than capable at guessing his next step. She was, after all, his Lady, and where was the fun if she didn’t take advantage of that now and then?

When she finally relented and gave Chat a moment to catch his breath, she realized her error all too soon. Chat had scrunched his nose and lunged quickly before she could react, hands making for both sides of her waist. Marinette shrieked, a hand coming up to cover her mouth before her parents heard and came upstairs to see what the matter was.

Laughing harshly, she placed both hands on his shoulders and managed to push him back, holding him away as far as she could in an attempt to stop the tickles. Chat Noir, now hovering over her, simply held himself up as best as he could, arms coming not to tickle her but prop himself and hands digging into the mattress.

It had been then that Marinette knew.

His eyes looked at hers with a certain spark in them, the same spark that ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach and left her struggling for water to put it out with. Emerald eyes, which had never looked so beautiful before then, right above her. Strong eyes, which always seemed to shift from mischievous to comforting in a moment’s breath.

Eyes that seemed to draw her heart in, keeping it snug and secure.

Later, when it’s gone late and there’s not a soul in Paris moving about, Marinette lays in bed with Chat Noir at her side, curled up and snoring softly. He had fallen asleep only a half-hour earlier, and she couldn’t build up the nerve to shake him away and bid him goodnight. With the way he looked so peaceful it felt almost a crime to shake him awake, an injustice she wouldn’t go through. Chat Noir had never looked so calm, so utterly relaxed and in tune with himself. Eyes sewn shut and breath rising and falling in time with her own, Marinette felt a sense of pride in the way he seemed at ease in her presence.

_Almost like… home_, she had entertained herself with. _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr


End file.
